


Hot Mess

by kagseyamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Birthday Sex, Bottom!Iwaizumi, Good, Iwaizumi's gets eaten out, M/M, PWP, Rimming, dom!Oikawa, top!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagseyamas/pseuds/kagseyamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta make sure your ace gets what he deserves on his birthday. In this case, it's letting Oikawa try something new.</p><p>Or, Iwaizumi discovers the beauty of rimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in an hour. On a school night. Instead of studying. For my exam tomorrow. Happy birthday Iwachan~

 

"Iwa-chan, I want to treat you." Oikawa murmured, breath hot against his ear, making him shiver.

Hajime's breath hitched at the words, mind suddenly filling up with thoughts of what the other man wanted to do. Oikawa was currently straddling him on their shared bed, erection pressed flush against Hajime, grinding down onto him. Hajime almost expected to be tired after their night out with their friends for his birthday, but once they had gotten through the door of their apartment Oikawa had been all over him, biting at his bottom lip and licking into his mouth, and Hajime had forgotten all about his exhaustion from the long day.

"Yeah?" his breath sounded a tad too high and breathy. "That's rare."

Oikawa hummed, dipping his head to suck on his neck, hands groping at Hajime's chest, running up to his shoulders as he ground their crotches together. It was rare that Oikawa took control in these situations. His boyfriend was a pillow princess and Hajime liked to be in charge, so he always had no problem doting on the other boy and spoiling him in bed. Not that he had a problem with it being the other way around for a change.

Hajime ran his hands up Oikawa's spine and sucked in a breath when his teeth gently latched into Hajime's ear, breath tickling him and making him squirm.

"You okay with bottoming tonight?" Oikawa's voice was low and sultry, which was rare during sex because usually he was the loud one, the one who whimpered and whined and screamed Hajime's name. Not that Hajime minded this at all either. He couldn't say no.

"S-sure." he had to force the words out at the sheer thought of it. He had bottomed before, but it didn't happen often, as they were both pretty comfortable with the routine they had set up. Sometimes, though, it was good to break the routine.

"Good." Oikawa said in a smug voice, a tone Hajime hated in any situation other than this one. The other man pressed a trail of kisses down over his abdomen, and even on his cock, taking a moment to admire how it twitched slightly under the pressure of his lips.

"Get on your hands and knees." he ordered.

Hajime gulped, hesitating before complying, feeling more than a little embarrassment. "Just so you know, any other time you order me around, I'll give you a nosebleed."

Hajime could feel Oikawa's presence behind him, hovering near his ear. "So violent, Iwa-chan." he huffed, but then kissed his ear, muttering low and intense, "We both know you like to be ordered around, don't you?"

He didnt wait for a reply, taking Hajime's audible hitch of breath as answer enough. He proceeded to kiss all the way down the curve or his back, taking time to lick at the small of his back, even though he was probably sweaty. Hajime's curiosity was spiked when Oikawa pressed a few kisses to the cheeks of his ass, running his hands over him. Hajime almost expected to hear the click of a bottle of lube, but it never came. Instead, Oikawa sat up.

"Iwa-chan, you trust me right?"

In this situation, the most vulnerable he'd ever been to someone, he had to choice but to.

"'Course."

"Okay. Trust me with this then, kay?"

Hajime's confusion grew even more when Oikawa pressed more kisses to his cheeks, spreading them slightly with his hands.

"Kay? But why— _haa_." he cut himself off with a gasp as Oikawa directly licked across his hole, not bothering to hold back. The sensation was so _strange_ , and Hajime's stomach curled at the sensation.

"What the _hell_ , Oikawa?" he hissed, face burning in embarrassment.

Oikawa simply chuckled, as if he hadn't just done the strangest thing ever. "I knew that would be your reaction. Don't worry, I swear it'll feel good. If not, just tell me to stop, okay?"

Hajime was slightly more reluctant this time, but he let out a large breath, feeling his tensed muscles relaxing. "Okay."

He could practically _feel_  Oikawa smiling behind him, but then he dipped his head again, spreading Hajime's cheeks and _licking_ , and Hajime could only thank the gods that he'd washed everything earlier, as he clenched his jaw at the sensation. It wasn't _bad_ , per se, it was just unusual. Oikawa's tongue swirled around the rim of his hole, making him shudder. His breath was coming in rasps, and his cock was fully hard as as Oikawa sucked hard and let go with a _pop_ , making him keen quietly.

"Yes? No?" his boyfriend broke away to say after several minutes, lips glistening with saliva.

"Yes." Hajime gritted out, eyes clenching shut at the withdrawal of sensation.

Oikawa didn't answer, just dived back in, pulling a sigh from Hajime's lips. Oikawa's grip on his thighs were strong, which was good because his legs were shaking and they felt like they were going to give out at any second. Eventually he became accustomed to the sensation, heat pooling in his stomach, and Oikawa seemed to notice the regulation of his breathing, because just as he was beginning to think _yeah, it's okay, but I've had better stuff done to me,_  Oikawa shoved his tongue in, drawing a shuddering gasp and a moan from his lips.

Hajime pressed down against Oikawa's face, because it was _almost_  like getting fucked, but it _wasn't_  quite there, which felt like torture. The other man worked his tongue like a pro, sucking at the rim while he fucked Hajime with his tongue.

"Yes, god _yes_." Hajime breathed before Oikawa could ask for another confirmation.

Hajime's cock was curved and pressed flush against his stomach, as though he was ready to come, but it wasn't quite _enough_  to bring him there. A series of loud pants and quiet moans left his mouth as his hands gripped the sheets tightly, which he guessed was acceptable because he was the bottom his time. Oikawa continued to delve his tongue deeper into him, and _god_  Hajime didn't think he had ever been so obsessed with a sensation in his life.

"Tooru, _more_ , I need—" he gasped, unable to finished his plea for more depth, as then Oikawa pulled away, leaving him practically whimpering, which he _so_ hated himself for, but right now the lack of sensation was the worst thing he had ever experienced. He turned his head to see Oikawa wiping his mouth, grinning devilishly at Hajime's expression.

"You look so pretty like that, Hajime."

Hajime growled and reached a hand down to grab his own cock, unable to bear it any longer, but Oikawa reached to catch his hand before he could touch it. Then, he flipped Hajime around and straddled him so that he was lying on his back, completely winded, face burning.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" Oikawa's sultry smile was so _awful_  right now, because he was pinning Hajime down, and even though he could definitely overthrow Oikawa with his strength, he didn't exactly _want_  to, and he was horny as hell and his cock was _aching_ , so why wasn't he getting fucked right now?

"Oikawa, c'mon." he said breathlessly, not wanting to beg, but still desperate for friction.

Oikawa leaned over and pressed two fingers to Hajime's lips. Almost without thinking, he opened his mouth for them, running his tongue over Oikawa's long fingers as he sucked on them, and letting his saliva coat them. Then, the other man removed them from his mouth and pressed one back down to Hajime's hole, making him hiss.

"What do you mean?" his smile was innocent, but his eyes were like those of the devil.

Hajime wished he would just pressed the finger in, but instead Oikawa just let it press there, harder by the second, and Hajime realised what he was waiting for. He swallowed his pride, just needing relief.

"Oikawa, _please_."

Oikawa grinned, pressing the finger in, making Hajime jolt and clench his jaw, the relief of receiving pleasure returning once again. He'd always had a fascination with Oikawa's fingers, and just the thought of them inside of him had him gasping, especially as Oikawa added another finger, stretching him open. He let out a yelp as his boyfriend unexpectedly curled his fingers and brushed his prostate, making his toes curl and his back arch up off the bed.

"So pretty, Iwa-chan." Oikawa murmured, leaning down to kiss him, and Hajime wanted to whack him over the head for saying something like that, but he couldn't ignore the fact that hearing those words was definitely doing something to him.

As Oikawa continued working his fingers and hitting his prostate, it became clear that something disastrous would happen if they didn't stop right away.

"Tooru, I— you need to do it now."

"Do what now?" He was playing innocent, and Hajime absolutely hated him right now for making him say it.

"You— fuck me, you have to— _hah_." he let let his head drop back as Oikawa removed his fingers, and Hajime thanked the gods that he hadn't accidentally came too early.

Oikawa took the longest time in history to put a condom and lube on, and it was probably on purpose too, because the pervert probably had a thing for seeing Hajime spread out on the bed for him like that. Eventually he dived back onto the bed, hovering just above Hajime and propping himself up with his arms. He was fully hard, Hajime noticed, so maybe eating him out had done as much for Oikawa as it had done for him.

Oikawa leaned in to suck and bite at his neck as he directed his cock to Hajime's hole, slowly sinking in, inch by inch. Hajime clenched his teeth, because although he'd had a lot of preparation, a whole dick was never the same as a tongue, or some fingers. Oikawa may have been more used to it by now, but it wasn't a sensation Hajime experienced often.

"Is it okay if I move?" Oikawa said after a while of being fully in, and Hajime nodded his head jerkily, not wanting to wait any longer.

Oikawa complied, pulling out slightly and pushing back in, the thrusts getting longer each time. He fingers were fiddling with Hajime's hair, and the sensation of being so full filled Hajime with warmth. It was a satisfaction he would never get enough of, like relief even before release. He still needed more.

"Faster." his voice didn't sound like his, but Oikawa still understood the message, speeding up his thrusts as though he had been holding back before.

Oikawa's arms curled around his head as he buried his nose into Hajime's hair, breathing loud and heavy.

"Iwa-chan, so good, it's—" he gulped loudly, panting afterwards "—so tight."

Oikawa was clearly done with the teasing, as he began to thrust even faster, even _harder_  into him, moans spilling from his lips. He curved his thrusts upwards so that they hit his Hajime's prostate each time, making his back arch completely off the bed, curling his toes and drawing a groan from his lips, but it wasn't like Oikawa hadn't heard that before, so he didn't let embarrassment overwhelm him. He was too focussed on on the pleasure coursing through his body at each thrust.

"Hajime—" Oikawa whimpered into his ear, and Hajime found it amusing how Oikawa still had the sex mannerisms of a bottom, even as a top. "Are you—"

"Yeah." Hajime broke in, voice hoarse. "Yes, Tooru _fuck_."

In a last attempt to both get themselves off at the same time, Oikawa wrapped a hand around Haime's cock, slicking the precum over it and tugging roughly. Hajime watched as Oikawa's jaw went slack, eyes half-lidded and forehead creased in pleasure and concentration. Hajime felt a spike of pre-orgasm affection for the boy thrusting into him, who's face and chest was dusted pink in a full-body blush.

"You're gorgeous." he panted, and Oikawa's eyes snapped up to meet his in surprise, before he lurched forward, a cry ripping through his throat as he came.

His whole body convulsed, and his grip tightened on Hajime's cock, pulling him over the edge with a cry of _Tooru_  along with a mantra of incoherent swears. They rode out their orgasms together, gripping onto sweaty skin like it was their last time. A couple of moments later and they both collapsed onto each other, and nothing but heavy panting resonated through the room. Hajime suddenly felt bad for their neighbours, as he realised how loud they had just been. Not that it was anything different from the usual.

Oikawa stroked his hair, face nuzzling into Hajime's neck.

"Was that okay?"

"Yeah." Hajime said breathlessly. "It was really good."

"Good." Oikawa sounded pleased with himself, and Hajime could feel him smiling against his neck. He had to mention something, though.

"I can't believe you actually kissed on the mouth after literally having your tongue in my ass." he said pointedly, flushing slightly at the words.

Oikawa raised his head to look at them, but then snorted and settled his head down on Hajime's chest. "I thought I'd share the experience."

Hajime pressed a kiss to the top of his head, feeling a wave of post-coital drowsiness wash over him. He could tell that Oikawa's eyelids were drooping, as were his.

"Happy birthday, Hajime." Oikawa murmured against his skin, and Hajime decided that yeah.

It was.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, here's wonderwall


End file.
